He Forgot
by Liz-Hiddle32
Summary: Lightning McQueen forgot about Sallly's Birthday and made her mad. Now he tries to fix the problem and make Sally happy. Will Lightning be abel to fix the problem or lose Sally?
1. you forgot

The sun shined the town of Radiator Springs. Lightning was in his cone sleeping. The window that was next to him let some light from the sun hit his eyes.

"Ah." Lightning groaned as he opened his eyes.

He looked at his clock to see it was 6:45 A.M. Lightning smiled and sighted.

"At least Sarge and Fillmore didn't fight this morning."

But Lightning was wrong. When he was about to close his eyes and go back to sleep he heard Sarge and Fillmore arguing.

"Ah! Come on!" Lightning shouted.

Lightning opened his door and got out of his cone. He looked around and he saw Sally laughing and talking with Mater. Lightning went to Mater and Sally.

"Hey guys!" Lightning greeted.

"Hey there bud!" Mater smiled.

"Hi Stickers." Sally greeted as she kissed his fender.

"So what you guys talking about?" Lightning asked as he parked next to Sally.

"Oh…nothing. It's just a special day that everybody in Radiator Springs celebrates for that car special day." Sally sighted as she leaned on Lightning.

"You mean like somebody's Birthday?"

"Yea! It's somebody's Birthday today, Lightning." Mater smiled.

"I wonder who's Birthday is today." Lightning said as he looked up at the sky.

Sally looked at him. She felt her engine stop for a moment. "But you do know who's Birthday it is, right?"

"No. But I'll find out quickly."

Sally looked at Mater. He just gave her a worried face. Sally looked down and closed her eyes.

"Well I hope you find out who's Birthday it is quickly."

"I hope so too, Sally. Then I can give that car a very special gift."

"Well, I got to go guys." Mater sighted.

"Ok." Lightning and Sally said.

Mater got next to Sally and whispered something to her. "Happy Birthday Sally."

Sally nodded and watched Mater leaving. Lightning turned to her and nuzzled her fender. Sally looked at him trying her best to smile but she couldn't.

"What's wrong Sally?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Come on. Tell me. You trust me, right?"

Sally just looked at him. She bitted her lips and shut her eyes tightly. "I do. I'm fine. Really, I am." Sally said and went into her lobby.

Lightning followed her into the lobby and he stopped in front of her desk.

"Sally can you just tell me what's wrong?"

"You forgot."

"I forgot what?"

Sally looked at him and drove close to him that she was 2 inches away from his lips. "My Birthday."

"Your Birthday?"

"Lightning how could you forget? I told you that when we were in Wheel Well on a date."

"I'm sorry Sally. I promise that I will make your Birthday the best one you have ever had in your life!"

"I don't think you can make it better."

"Why not?""My boyfriend forgot his girlfriends Birthday. I didn't want you to forget it. You even promised me that you won't forget."

Lightning was speechless. He leaned in to kiss Sally but she pushed him away and sighted. Lightning looked at her with sad eyes.

"Maybe you should find a way to fix this. Everybody always forgot about my Birthday in L.A. But nobody here did. But you? You did forget."

"Please. Let's not be separated."

"We won't…unless you find a way to fix this."

"Ok." Lighting sighted.

Lightning frowned and left the Cozy Cone and went to Flo's. He saw Doc alone drinking his oil. Lightning went to Doc and parked next to him.

"Morning son." Doc smiled.

"Hey Doc."

"So how's everything?"

"Not good."

"Why?"

"Sally's mad at me."

"Let me guess? Forgot about her Birthday?"

"How did you know?" Lightning asked as he looked around.

"Mater told me." Doc replied as he took another sip from his can.

"Well…it is my fault. I should have never forget about Sally's Birthday. Now if I don't find a way to fix it we are no longer together."

"Hey, you are Lightning McQueen, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know what to do. So you should fix this problem in no time."

"You're right! I can do this!" Lightning smiled.

Doc chuckled and went back to drink his oil when Lightning left Flo's and went to Wheel Well.

"What is he going to do?" Flo asked as she drove up to Doc.

"To fix a problem."

"Ok. Hey Doc, we are going to start setting everything up for Sally's party. You think that you can keep Sally from coming over here?"

Doc smiled and looked to where Lightning went. "No. Lightning is going to do that. And this time the party is going to be different."

* * *

Ok…so there is chapter one. I'll be placing chapter 2 up fast! I hope you liked it. Review plz


	2. getting the party ready

Lightning was up in Wheel Well making a note for Sally with a patch of roses. Lightning smiled as he wrote the note.

"Oh Sally. I love you so much. I can't be away from you…I love you with all my heart." Lightning said as he wrote the note.

When he was done he strapped the note with the flowers and then he took the flowers and the note and went to the Cozy Cone.

* * *

When Lightning got to the Cozy Cone he saw Sally cleaning cone number seven. Lightning smiled, he went in the lobby and placed the flowers that had the note on the desk. Then he drove out of the lobby.

Sally went inside of the lobby when she was done cleaning the cones. When she drove by her desk she saw the flowers. She got the note and started to read it.

Dear Sally,

Sorry for forgetting your Birthday. I know I promised you that and I broke the promise. But since now I broke that promise I will try to make your party AMAZING! Even if I need to waste all of my money for the stuff I need for your Birthday party. Anyways you won't believe your eyes when you see the party. I love you Sally

Love,

Lightning/Stickers

Sally smiled a little when she finished reading the letter. She got one of the rose and looked at it. She bitted her lips and looks at the ceiling.

"Oh Lightning…" Sally sighted.

Sally placed the rose on her desk. She started to do some paper works. When Sally was doing her paperwork she started to smile. She couldn't wipe off that smile on her face.

* * *

Lightning was in his trailer dialing a number on his phone. He was hopping that the number he dialed in was the right one.

"Hello?" Answered a car at the other line.

"Yes, hello! This is Lightning McQueen and I want to know if you are Sally Carrera's father."

"I sure am." Cody reply.

"Oh! I was wondering if you can come with your wife for Sally's Birthday."

"Of course! But where do we go?"

"To Radiator Springs. That's Route 66."

"Alright! We'll be there. Thank you Mr. McQueen."

"Your welcome Mr. Carrera." Lightning said and hanged up.

Lightning exited his trailer and smiled. "Ok! Call Sally's parents…done! Now I just need…fireworks." Lightning looked around town and then he remembered that Lizzie had some fireworks in her shop. Lightning went to Lizzie to get some fireworks.

Lightning entered the shop and drove over to Lizzie.

"Hey Lizzie!"

"Hello Lightning! What do you need?"

"Do you still have some of those fireworks from 4th of July?"

"Hmm…let me check." Lizzie said.

Lightning waited next to the door. He was hope that Lizzie still had some fireworks.

"Here it is!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Lightning went to her and saw her with a box of fireworks. He drove over to it and smiled.

"Thanks Lizzie! These fireworks are perfect for Sally's Birthday party!" Lightning said and he started to push the box out of the store.

Lightning stopped and then he turned around and looked at Lizzie. "I won't use all of them. I'll give you back the box when I'm done." Lizzie nodded and Lightning started to push the box all the way to Wheel Well.

* * *

At Flo's…

Guido was wrapping up some stringers on the gas pumps. Mater was towing a white, long, table for the refreshments. Doc was helping Sarge and the others put up a Birthday sign.

"The party is look-in great!" Mater said as he placed the table down gently.

"It sure is Mater." Flo smiled as she put some refreshments on the table.

"We a need Guido to a help us." Luige sighted as he tried to help with the sign.

"Argh! Yeah…I think I'm going to brake an axel." Doc agreed catching his breath.

"Guido! Help us!" Sarge called out.

Guido drove over to them. But he saw a remote and pressed a button. Then all of the cars that were trying to put up the sign fell down and the sign rose up. The sign was perfectly set up right. Doc looked at Guido and went to him.

"Guido, how did you do it?"

Guido pointed to a grey remote that was next to him. Doc looked at the remote and frowned.

"Of course! It's remote controlled. I almost broke my axel! How stupid I was!"

Everybody laughed and then went back to work. Mater went to Doc and started to talk to him.

"Hey Doc, you know where Lightnin' is?"

Doc looked over at the Cozy Cone and then to Mater. "No. I wonder where that boy is."

Mater looked at Lightning's trailer. "I think he was in his trailer a minute ago."

"Well…let's just hope he's setting up the party too."

"Ok Doc." Mater sighted and went back to work.

* * *

"What else does Sally like? Come on! There's has to be a favorite band of singer that she likes!" Lightning said to himself as he drove back and forth.

Lightning stopped driving for a moment and then he started to remember one night when he was driving with Sally and she was talking about Queens.

"Thank God I have their number!"

Lightning took out his Verizon phone out and started to dial the Queens number.

"This is The Queens!"

"Hey! It's Lightning McQueen."

"You mean the young racecar that we met at a concert?"

"Yep!"

"Hey dude! What you need?"

"You think you can come over here with your pals so you can sing a song for my girlfriend. It's her Birthday today."

"Sure thing Lightning."

"Thanks."

Lightning hanged up and looked at a paper that was on the ground that was about the stuff he needed for the party. "Let's see…I got three things done so now I need…sprinklers. Well there's no sprinklers here so I can ask Red if he could do a favor for me."

* * *

At Radiator Springs….

Lightning found Red watering some flowers. Lightning drove over to him and patted Red's tier.

"Hey Red! I was wondering if you could like use your hose for a surprise I have for Sally?"

Re nodded and went back to watering the flowers. Lightning was almost finished with his list for his surprised. He just needed one more thing and that was to get ready. Lightning saw everybody at Flo's working on the party. He smiled and went to them.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey Lightning! Where have you been boy?" Doc asked as he drove up to him.

"Oh just here and there. I've been everywhere."

"You almost done for Sally's surprise, right?"

"Yep! I just need one more thing."

"What's that?"

"A fresh new coat of paint for me so I can at least change my paint!" Lightning smirked.

"Did somebody say `a fresh new coat of paint`? Romone asked.

"Sure did Romone!" Lightning smiled.

"I'll give you that new coat in just a sec."

"Ok. This party is going to be the best one that Sally has ever had!" Lightning sighted.


	3. Surprise!

Lightning came out of Romons just in time to see Sally's parents. He drove over to them.

"Hey Mr. Carrera and Mrs. Carrera." Lightning greeted.

"Hello Mr. McQueen." Cody smiled.

"Hi Mr. McQueen. I'm Carter Carrera. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. Happy to see my daughter again."

"I see you two can't wait to see your daughter."

"You got that right!" Cody chuckled.

Doc drove to them and got next to Lightning. "Hey Lightning we are going to start the party so can you go get Sally?"

"Sure Doc. Hey guys you two hide so Sally can be like surprised. Ok?"

"Alright." Carter and Cod said and drove away from Lightning and Doc.

Lightning started to go to the Cozy Cone. He stopped and knocked at the wall to get Sally's attention. Sally looked at him and smiled.

"New paint job?" Sally asked as she drove to him.

"Yep! You like it, right?"

"Yes. Red with blue lightning bolt on your side. That's a really cool paint job."

"I'm glad you like it. So you ready?" Lightning asked as he handed her a wheel.

Sally took his wheel. "I sure am!"

Lightning and Sally drove out of the Cozy Cone and to Flo's. When Sally got there she smiled that she was showing her teeth. Lightning smiled and laughed as she jumped up and down on her axels.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SALLY!!!" Everybody shouted.

"Oh my gosh!" Sally laughed.

"You like it, don't you?" Doc asked as he drove to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh yes I do! I love it!" Sally replied as she hugged Doc back.

"And there's a surprise visit from some two special cars that Lightning called."

Sally look at Lightning. "Really? Who?" Lightning pointed to two Porsche that were in the middle of Mater and Sarge.

"Mom! Dad!" Sally shouted as she drove up to thm and hugged them tightly.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." Carter smiled as she kissed Sally's fender.

"Yes, happy Birthday." Cody smiled too and hugged Sally.

Lightning got next to Doc and smiled. "She'll be even more surprise at night." Doc looked at him smiling.

"Oh really? What's that?"

"I can't tell you Doc."

"Alright. Whatever you say!" Doc said and drove away.

A few minutes later the party had started and Lightning was with his friends drinking oil with them and laughing with them too.

"Those boys look drunk." Flo whispered to Sally.

Sally looked at the boys. "No. They are always like that." Sally smiled and took a sip from her oil. Sally jumped a little when she heard Lightning laughing loud. Flo looked at them and then to Sally.

"You agree with me?"

"Ok Flo. Maybe they are." Sally laughed as she looked at Lightning. "But they can be crazy sometimes."

Lightning looked at the clock and then sighted. Mater looked at him and pushed him softly. "What's wrong bud?"

"Nothing Mater. It's just that this band that Sally likes isn't here. I called them."

"They'll show up bud."

"I hope so." Lightning sighted and drank his oil.

A group of cars that were named The Queens came and blue corvette called out for Lightning. "Hey Lightning. Where's the Birthday girl?"

Lightning looked at them and went to them. "She's right there." Lightning pointed at Sally and she smiled shyly.

"Ok. Come on guys."

They started to play a song and everybody started to dance. Lightning drove to Sally and grabbed her wheels and took her to a spot where nobody was and he started to dance with her.

"You called them?" Sally asked as she moved side to side.

"Yeah. Surprised?" Lightning smiled as he did what Sally did.

"Of course! Lightning this is my favorite band ever."

"Well there's more surprises for you."

"Really?"

"Yep! And your going to love the last one."

Sally smiled and leaned on Lightning's front. Lightning closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

When Night had fallen…

Lightning was driving up to Wheel Well with Sally next to his side with her headlights on.

"So why are we going to Wheel Well again?" Sally asked as she looked at him.

"You'll see." Was all that Lightning said.

When Lightning and Sally got to Wheel Well Sally faced him and smiled.

"So it was just a drive with you?"

"No…there's more."

Sally smiled as Lightning leaned close to Sally to kiss her. Sally leaned in and their lips touched. While they were kissing fireworks started to light up in the sky. Lightning and Sally stopped kissing and looked up at the sky.

"You did this, right Lightning?"

"Yes."

Sally and Lightning smiled and then looked at each others eyes and kissed again. Then water started to splash on them and Sally jumped. Lightning saw Red and smiled at him. They both laughed and then kissed. As there was fireworks were exploding in the sky and water was splashing on them Lightning and Sally were kissing and enjoying the noise of the fireworks and the water splashing on them. They separated and smiled.

"I love you Sally." Lightning whispered.

"I love you too Stickers." Sally smiled. "And you made this the best Birthday ever. Thank you."

Lightning smiled and then he pulled her for a big hug. Sally and Lightning smiled as the looked at the sky. They both were happy being together. Nothing can now break them apart.

THE END

* * *

YAY!! Done with the story! I think you guys will notice were I got that cute part of Lightning and Sally. Anyways I hoped you loved this story a lot.

Review! :D


End file.
